


A Bashful and Ticklish Doctor

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer





	A Bashful and Ticklish Doctor

“This is what you get for tickling me, Schneep!” Anti giggled as his fingers dug in to the doctor’s ribs without mercy.

“GAH! AHAHAHA- AHANTI! YOU AHARE BEHEHEING UNVEASONABLE!” Schneep erupted in laughter, flailing about wildly as unbearably ticklish jolts shot through his body.

“I’ve been going to you for check-ups for how long? Each and every time trying my damn hardest not to give away that I’m ticklish when you poke and prod me. And you’ve been making it impossibly ticklish the whole fuckin time? You knew?”

“OHOHOF-AHAHA-COHOHOURSE!”

“Well then this is payback.” Anti slipped a hand under Schneep’s flailing arm to tickle at the hollow of his armpit.

“NOHOHO! PLEHEHEASE! HAHAHA- AHAHANTI STOHOP!”

“No can do, doc. Not until I feel like I’ve gotten payback. Now… your armpits seem ticklish enough for good payback.” Anti moved both hands to scratch at his underarms.

“AHAHA- BITTE HÖR AUF! DAHAHAS KIHIHITZELT!”

“Whoa, it tickles so bad sounds like you’ve slipped back to German!” Anti laughed. “That’s hilarious.”

“BIHITTE! IHICH BIN ZUHU KITZELIG!”

“You know I don’t German, right? Or are your underarms just too ticklish for you to remember over all this tickling? Cootchie cootchie coo, Schneep. Tickle tickle tickle~”

Ooh that got a good reaction. As soon as the first tease left Anti’s mouth Schneep’s face lit up bright red and his laughter went up about a million octaves. 

“DOHON’T TALK TO- HEHEHE- ME LIKE I AM ZE CHIHILD- AHAHAHA!”

“Looks like you really respond to teasing, Blushy!” Anti put on his most patronizing voice. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! Tickle tickle tickle! Aw does this tickle? How adorable~” Anti couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of crimson blush creeping down Schneep’s neck and over his ears. Schneep snorted in his laughter when Anti began pinching up and down his ribs, which of course just embarrassed the already bashful doctor even more.

“SHUHUT ZE FUHUCK UHUHUP!” Schneep shot his hands up to cover his burning face which made Anti chuckle.

“This is more fun than I thought it’d be! You’re way too easy to tease.” Anti retracted his hands and traced a single finger from Schneep’s red ear across his red jawline down to his red neck. “So blushy, doctor.”

“Be quiet.” Schneep mumbled into the hands covering his face. Anti giggled.

“I guess that’ll do for revenge right now. I’ll be back another time, though! When you least expect it!” Anti wiggled his fingers at the doctor and left the room.

Schneep was left panting on the floor with his face on fire and giggles bouncing around in his chest that would not seem to go away.

Schneep, still grinning like a doofus, picked himself off the ground and tried rubbing away the tingles. He couldn’t say he didn’t deserve that, but did he really need to go all out on the teasing?

The doctor sighed and got back to work but couldn’t help but keep looking over his shoulder in fear of seeing Anti back for the next part of his “revenge”.


End file.
